Firelight Musings and Nightly Notes
by Emeraldd Star
Summary: This is sooo not what it was supposed to be. But oh well, it's kind of a nice quiet evening in the Gryffindor common room. It's five P.O.Vs and each person's reactions to a note or letter that they recieve. Sounds boring, but um just read it. R/H, H/G and


All right this is not what it was supposed to be, but what in the chicken coop do I care

All right this is not what it was supposed to be, but what in the chicken coop do I care? All the thoughts are in _italics. I know this jumps around a bit, but it's more fun that way; plus I don't think there is anywhere where it really gets confusing. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Teen Witch and I don't think I even own that. 

Firelight Musings and Nightly Notes

By Emerald Star

Harry was sitting on an over stuffed chair in the common room drooling. _Cho he thought, __in a yellow bikini with a bottle of massage oil in hand ready to ease the Quidditch pains right out of me. Now Ginny comes in with a green bikini and starts singing with that voice of hers. Perfection. Harry was supposed to be working on a potions essay when this little fantasy decided to pop into his brain. This was one of his favorites and it involved many pretty girls in scanty clothing doing wonderful things to him. The blonde in red was about to shower him with her perfect kisses when Hedwig landing on his knee rudely interrupted him. Harry, annoyed, untied the parchment and sent her off on her way. The paper before him read;_

Harry,

France is great! This exchange program is wonderful, or merveilleux as the French say. French is such a romantic language (hint hint). I've made a friend already; her name is Celeste. I'm learning so much I may even come back as smart as Hermione (naw, that's impossible)! Despite the language, friends, and new experiences France is missing one thing, you. I really miss all of you, Ron, Hermione, and even the twins! I come back in a month and by then I suppose that I'll be so home sick that I'll even miss Snape! You'll never guess who I saw today, Fleur! She said to tell Ron and you 'Ello and that she's getting a job at Hogwarts after the winter holidays. Ron'll love that but I'm not sure about Hermione. I've got to go now but please write back soon. 

Love,

Ginny 

P.S. Thanks so much the letter that you had waiting for me. It was really nice to have something when I got here.

Harry blushed, embarrassed and guilty about the little daydream that he had been having only moments before. Harry sighed and picked up his quill and the parchment, it was going to be a long month. 

Meanwhile, over by the couch…

_Add the powdered beetle eyes and then what? Oh shove it, Ron is more fun to watch than boil remover. Hermione was sitting on the plush red couch by the fire watching Ron play chess with Seamus out of the corner of her eye. __The fire creates such a nice glow around his hair; it almost looks like metallic fire. Hermione shook her head and went back to her beetle eyes with the occasional glance at her beau. Ron and Hermione had been together ever since the entire house of Gryffindor had locked then into the washrooms and made them have a huge screaming match. When they didn't hear anything for a while several people went to investigate (and use the latrine). They watched as the two, dumbstruck, moved into a sweet first kiss. The rest was history. Hermione was finished with her potions essay and writing a letter to Ginny in France when Crookshanks climbed into her lap and started purring loudly. "Alright" Hermione said softly and started absently stroked the orange mass of fluff in her lap. After a few moments of stroking Hermione found what appeared to be a scrap of parchment tied to the cat's collar. Curious she opened it and read:_

Hermione meet me down here at eleven. I have a late birthday present for you!

-Ron

Hermione looked over at Ron, who turned his head back to his game rather quickly. She grinned and started to speculate on what it might be.

But up in the girl's dorms….

Lavender and Parvati were bent over something, and it was not the latest issue of Teen Witch or Witch Weekly. Oh no--it was a love letter! Lavender had received an anonymous note from an unmarked post owl. It read:

Lavender, I can't tell you to your face but I really, really like you a lot. Every time I see you I want to tell you, but I get nervous. Can you respond to this and let me know if you really want to know. Or are you _involved with someone? _

Love,

A Secret Admirer 

The giggling duo was leaping for joy at this occurrence and they were formulating a reply. Lavender was not attached secretly hoped that the person was Seamus or someone equally handsome. Parvati wanted her friend to be happy and also hoped that it was Seamus, although Parvati didn't see the big deal about him.Lavender was looking for her good lipstick to kiss the bottom of her reply with and Parvati was looking for some good perfume to spray it with. _Please let him reply quickly, Lavender thought anxiously as she sent the owl away._

And now for the boy's dormitories…

_Come on, yes, yes perfect! Yet another masterpiece photo by moi! Colin Creevy grinned as he took the picture he had just developed and hung it above his bed to dry. Photography was his passion, his life; a ruined picture to Colin was like losing a friend. His newest collection was of the different angles of the castle. Colin had even bugged Harry into loaning him his broom to take pictures from above Hogwarts! To Colin, Harry was still his biggest hero and Colin regarded him as a friend. The picture he had just finished making a copy of was the bird's eye view of the castle, __Harry is getting a copy of this one, he thought to himself. Then an owl flew through the open window and landed on Colin's bedpost. Colin's eyes widened and he grinned because he knew that was in the official looking parchment. _

Dear Mr. Creevy,

We have reviewed your portfolio and we must say it was very impressive! We here at Dragon Publishing welcome you to our staff. We know that you are attending school and have sent a list of photographs we would like you to take. Welcome to the company Mr. Creevy, and we think that you will learn a lot.

Sincerely your new boss,

Mrs. Eliza Freemont

Though he should have been working on that charms homework or the defense against the darks arts paper Colin's pictures would always come first. Lovingly he slid the new photograph into his latest album; yes, his pictures would come first.

The losing side of the chessboard…

_I hope she replies quickly Seamus thought as Ron moved. __What if she doesn't do anything at all, and just ignores the letter? Oh what was I thinking? _

"Your move" Ron said, killing the train to thought, which was surely headed for a cliff. 

Seamus looked over the board concentrating once more; _my rook could go there. Wait no his knight or, naw he almost has me again. Oh the hell with it. Seamus moved his rook to the spot where he was vulnerable to Ron's knight. Ron laughed and knocked the rook aside. _

"Checkmate." 

_Damn.I didn't see that one coming. Ah well, the hell with it--I guess I'll try and get some sleep. Suddenly the same owl he had sent out earlier that night landed on the chessboard. Ron looked confused and Seamus quickly said, "It's for me." Ron nodded and stood up, heading towards Harry. Seamus quickly unrolled the lavender scented parchment and read:_

Admirer,

No I am not involved with anyone, but I will not get involved with anyone unless he is a certain person. I'm sorry, but unless you are one of the Hex Brothers or Seamus then you don't cut the chase. And no I don't care if you know who I like; I'm not ashamed. I hope that you find someone great if it's not me!

-Lavender.

Seamus grinned, his heart quickened, and his face turned red. Then he strode up the stairs into the girls common room to get his lady! *

And so as the night draws to a close and Harry slips into bed and Ron and Hermione slip into a secluded corner of the common room. Seamus goes up to greet his new girlfriend and Colin dances a jig by his albums. The owls all go to their separate nests to sleep before another night and day of deliveries.

There you are. This was originally going to be Harry, Ron, and Hermione's musing about life and all that but it turned into this **grin** and I think I like it. Sorry but I had to sneak that little Seamus/Lavender in there and Colin was telling me that I had been ignoring him so in he went. I'm doing something else with Ron's POV so I decided that I would leave Ron out of this one (except that R/H plug in). Thank you Meffles for beta reading! Oh, and I like reviews and you know how to make me happy. 


End file.
